Not Quite A Couple
by Popcorn Love
Summary: Molly Hooper and Mycroft Holmes were the only two that know the truth regarding Sherlock's 'death' and they were so lonely, both of them love Sherlock so much and yet the affection is sadly not returned. Well, they did say misery loves company so why not joined in holy matrimony? Bad idea? Who knows? *Mollcroft, Not Beta Read & Loosely Based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas*
1. Over Before It Even Started

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas which I love reading it. This is one of the few books that I do re-read it many times. If you have time, please read it. It's awesome!

* * *

It took Molly quite a few minutes to fully realise that Mycroft Holmes, the British Government was proposing marriage. To her. And that's not the most surprising part. To Molly's own amazement, she actually said yes. If only Molly knew how badly their marriage will end, lasting for less than two years.

* * *

"You will sign the papers, Molly?"

Mycroft broke Molly's thoughts, like how he broke her heart. Molly did not answer Mycroft or even looked up from her lap. She could imagine Mycroft getting agitated and impatient as moments passed with ear-deafening silence. On her lap rested a box, in it was a pocket watch she bought for her husband or soon-to-be ex-husband, an impulse purchase that cost Molly at least three months of her salary but she thought of how she had never bought anything for Mycroft since their marriage. How ironic this gift seemed now.

"I will have your cooperation on this matter then?"

Molly sighed and finally looked at him. How long had she looked into his eyes like this? Far too long, a warning sign she should had taken note of ages ago and now it's all too late. What even made her think that their marriage could actually work? Based on what? Love? Only if the feelings were mutual.

"Yes"

Molly couldn't help but feeling a sense of helplessness. Taking one last look at the pocket watch, she closed the lid of the box and with resolution, said the only thing she could to Mycroft. The British Government always got what he wanted.

"Thank you"

Molly was not even sure if "you are welcome" was an appropriate reply to that so she nodded, looking solemnly at Mycroft turned and left the room. Just like that, their marriage ended. Pathetic. Molly wanted to cry so badly. If she wasn't that heart broken, Molly would have wanted to say "It's fun being your wife while it lasted" just to see if she could get any reaction out of Mycroft. Probably not much emotion from his face even if she did so.

Molly saw, no, _knew_ that Mycroft was lonely and she naïvely thought that if she married him, maybe he won't be so lonely anymore, maybe they both won't be so lonely now that they have each other but in the end, Mycroft just made her as lonely as he is. This was what happened when you tried to warm the Iceman, your heart got frozen along the way, numbing you to the core.

 _Fuck you, Mycroft Holmes_

* * *

 **Author's note:** This story I would like to think as more romantic than my other two fanfics. I hope that both Mycroft and Molly aren't too OOC and if you think they then I'm so sorry about that

P.S If you didn't notice, Mycroft + Molly (Mollcroft) is my OTP with Sherlock + Molly (Sherlolly) coming in as a close second (I still can't fully believe that Sherlock truly loves Molly romantically because I doubt that Sherlock Holmes have the capacity to love anyone in that way as mentioned by Mr Moffat but one can dream and that does not stop me from reading Sherlolly apart from Mollcroft :D)

**To DD who left a review on this chapter, unfortunately because you are Guest/Anonymous, the only way I can reply your review is this. You may have only gifted me with 3 words but it means all the world to me! Nothing makes a writer happy when someone likes their story. Hope you will continue to read on!


	2. Bittersweet Memories

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas

**To DD who left a review on the previous chapter, unfortunately because you are Guest/Anonymous, the only way I can reply your review is this. You may have only gifted me with 3 words but it means all the world to me! Nothing makes a writer happy when someone likes their story. Hope you will continue to read on!

* * *

The day Mycroft asked Molly of a divorce was when Sherlock texted him to prepare for his 'return from the death' as Sherlock so fondly called it. He was not a religious person but Mycroft saw it as a sign to finally end things with Molly. Perhaps this marriage should never start in the first place. He of all people should know that marriage did not suit him so what actually made him propose marriage to Molly Hooper?

* * *

Initially, they met once a month in the Diogenes _Club_ so Mycroft could update Molly about Sherlock's wellbeing as per her request. Gradually, it became once every two weeks then finally it became a weekly meeting. As time passes, they didn't just talk about Sherlock anymore and also began to call each other by their first names.

Molly revealed during one of the conversations that she enjoyed baking and perhaps maybe she could bring some for him in their next meeting? However Mycroft politely declined, said he should not eat too much cake in fear of his waistline expanding. Molly then boldly told him to ignore Sherlock's teasing of him being fat because he's obviously not. A slightly awkward but brief silence loomed between them until he replied.

"Thank you, Molly. I will be looking forward to our next meeting then"

Molly blushed and that was when Mycroft realised she was quite pretty after all.

* * *

The first time he actually laughed out loud in the Club was when he was with Molly. Typically, topics discussed in the Diogenes Club were no laughing matters but Mycroft could not help himself when Molly recounted about a funny incident that happened when she was performing an autopsy today and he just burst out laughing. Feeling a little bit embarrassed, Mycroft sneaked a glance at Molly, only to find her looking at him with a small smile on her face as if him laughing was normal for her.

Being the British Government, Mycroft was used to people scolding behind his back for being so cold-blooded. He was even dubbed as the Iceman so naturally he also began to think of the same way about himself. The smile on Molly's face however changed that. It changed his own perception, making him believe that he could be normal for once, at least in front of her, he could be so. Like an ice cube placed under the sun, Mycroft slowly started to feel the warmth coursing through his veins and Molly unknowingly became his sun.

* * *

Mycroft couldn't remember what they were talking about but at that precise moment, Molly who was laughing at something they are talking about, looked so beautiful. The most beautiful woman he ever met in his life and he met a lot of women in his career.

Mycroft's heart thumped painfully and so loudly, he wondered if she could hear that. His sun, a name he used whenever he was thinking about Molly which was strangely frequent, made him realised that he did had a heart. The knowledge terrified Mycroft, not just the fact that he had one but more importantly, the woman sitting in front of him owned his and she didn't even know it.

Well, since Molly Hooper owned such a vital asset of the British Government then the best solution to this problem was to keep her by his side by marrying her. And that's exactly what Mycroft did right on the spot, he asked Molly to marry him, without a ring or even flowers.

Looking back, he was surprised that he actually proposed to her but Mycroft was even more surprised that Molly said yes. Nevertheless, Mycroft was more than happy with the outcome. That the threat was no longer valid or that he was going to marry Molly, Mycroft didn't really know and he's not so sure if he wanted to.

If only he knew what to expect from this marriage. Mycroft Holmes was not only melted by his sun and got burnt by her bright rays that were too much for him to bear. He simply overestimated himself.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Being OOC is always one fear I have when writing the story but I sincerely hope they are not or too corny for you!


	3. What Went Wrong?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas

* * *

Their marriage was a secret one due to many reasons; Molly even had to secretly move into Mycroft's house but looking at the bright side, she didn't t have many friends so no one would visit her flat only to realise it was empty. Except Sherlock who treated it as his bolt hole. True to her way of moving into Mycroft's house, Molly moved back to her own flat quietly like nothing ever happened when their divorce was finalised.

After unpacking all her belongings, Molly went to the nearest convenience store and brought herself 2 six-pack beers to celebrate her moving back and oh, her divorce! How fast a marriage could start and end. Reflecting one's failed marriage should not be conducted when the person is drunk but people didn't really care that much when they are drunk anyway.

So what exactly went so horribly wrong in their marriage? Molly thought to herself out loud. Was she a bad wife? Did she not perform her wifely duties? No, that's because Mycroft didn't want to touch her so technically it's not her fault. It's not like she could force it on him or maybe she should but it's too late now, they were already divorced. No longer Mrs Holmes, just plain old Ms Hooper! Molly had to know the reason; Mycroft owned at least that much to her!

With that in mind, Molly hailed a cab and heading towards Mycroft's house. During the ride, Molly became more and more sober but did not ask the driver to turn around. She needed closure and only Mycroft could give her that. She needed to know, she had to.

Mycroft opened the door and frowned. Did she not know how dangerous it was for a lady to wander around so late in the night especially when she apparently had been drinking?

"Why?"

"Why what, Molly? Do you know what time it is now? I will send you home…"

"Why did you divorce me? Did I did something wrong? Please tell me, Mycroft. I could not live my life not knowing what went so wrong in our marriage."

"The reason is no longer of importance. It's…over. Move on, Molly."

"No! If you want me to move on then tell me the reason."

Molly had a feeling that she was opening the Pandora box and might not like what she was going to hear but she needed to know. Molly could not let her love for him be reduced to nothing for unknown reasons. She could not pretend like nothing happened because Mycroft happened to her and it was a wonderful thing and still is to Molly, until everything just came crumbling down one fine day.

"Very well then. You slept with Sherlock on the day before our wedding. I saw it."

Molly was speechless as she remembered how Sherlock come to her house for hiding on that day. She told Sherlock that tomorrow she's marrying Mycroft and then he asked if Molly wanted one last sex with him before she became a wife. She agreed. So that's what went wrong. Molly should have known the reason but she was so hurt by Mycroft to see that he was in fact hurt by her first.

"I, I know what I did was wrong, so wrong but I was afraid that our marriage would not work out. Of course it wouldn't after what happened. I'm so sorry for what I did, Mycroft. God, it's all my fault. I ruined everything. Then why didn't you call off the wedding? I bet it was because you were too much of a gentleman. Then when did you regret not doing so?"

Even after knowing that Molly slept with Sherlock, Mycroft couldn't bring himself to cancel the wedding. How could he? He was the one who asked her to marry him and Mycroft somehow still believed that their marriage would work. He had so much faith in them that Mycroft thought he could overlook it; pretend nothing of that sort ever happened. Who was he trying to lie to?

Molly could never forget Mycroft's face immediately after the wedding ceremony was over. It was not a face a newly married man should have. She could not identify the emotion on his face but it haunted Molly anyways.

"You regretted as soon as you said 'I do' right?"

Molly realised now that it was the face of regret.

* * *

Please do not hate Molly! She was so scared because she wanted so badly for this marriage to work. I know this can never be an excuse but sometimes when you care for someone so much, you will somehow hurt the people you love even though you never meant for it.

**To DD (you're back for more and I'm so honoured!), I've always like to think that when Mycroft Holmes falls in love, he falls hard and hence more pain he will feel because of Molly. Love is not always smooth-sailing, there are highs and lows and if both Mycroft and Molly can survive the lows as one, they will then be able to last for long. Thank you for enjoying all of the chapters and do stick around!

**To Guest (apologies but the name displayed on your review is 'Guest' so I can only call you that, lol), Mycroft is like a Victorian gentleman right? Having a pocket watch, wearing a three piece suit, carrying an umbrella and all that ;) I'm sure I'm side-tracking and that's really not what you meant but anyway, I guess it's not the best attitude to have ('Victorian gentleman' kind) when it comes to marriage huh? And now you make ME feel sorry for making you feel sorry for them haha. Quite a wreckage we have here but no worries, trust the writer! (which is me, lol)


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas

**To DD (you're back for more and I'm so honoured!), I've always like to think that when Mycroft Holmes falls in love, he falls hard and hence more pain he will feel because of Molly. Love is not always smooth-sailing, there are highs and lows and if both Mycroft and Molly can survive the lows as one, they will then be able to last for long. Thank you for enjoying all of the chapters and do stick around!

**To Guest (apologies but the name displayed on your review is 'Guest' so I can only call you that, lol), Mycroft is like a Victorian gentleman right? Having a pocket watch, wearing a three piece suit, carrying an umbrella and all that ;) I'm sure I'm side-tracking and that's really not what you meant but anyway, I guess it's not the best attitude to have ('Victorian gentleman' kind) when it comes to marriage huh? And now you make ME feel sorry for making you feel sorry for them haha. Quite a wreckage we have here but no worries, trust the writer! (which is me, lol)

* * *

The screen of Mycroft's phone lighted up for a moment, indicating a message had been received and it read 'Miss Hooper has arrived safely back to her flat.' Mycroft set aside his whisky and rubbed his eyes tiredly. She's 'Miss Hooper' now. Everything was back to their original places, just in time for Sherlock's return. Mycroft supposed now that they had finally 'talked things out', he saw no further reasons for their lives to ever intersect again.

He should feel relieved but Mycroft felt an ache situated on the left side of his chest. Damn Molly Hooper for proving the existence of his heart. Unfortunately this was one the rarer cases where ignorance was actually bliss. Until then, knowledge was always power for Mycroft.

Mycroft's right hand reached down to the bottom drawer of his mahogany table with such familiarity as if he had repeated this action often enough. The drawer opened, revealing two boxes of different sizes. Mycroft placed them on the table side by side and lifted the lids. They were her wedding ring and a pocket watch which Mycroft guessed was bought by Molly for him. Molly left the two objects on his table before she moved out of the house. Mycroft saw it all.

Then again, he probably saw too much. Mycroft found it hard to stop himself from wondering if things would be any different between them had he not saw Sherlock leaving Molly's flat with the tell-tale signs of him having sex in the flat with his then fiancée. The information positively glared at him, taunting Mycroft on how he would never have Molly's heart because it belonged to Sherlock. The British Government could only admit defeat.

"What am I to do with you, Molly Hooper?"

* * *

Molly did not have much of an idea of how she got back home but she guessed Mycroft sent his driver to do so. Ever the gentleman, Mycroft was despite what she did to him. It did not make Molly feel any better. She should not be even in the first place.

Molly fully realised that her feelings for Sherlock was only a childish crush when he used her flat as a bolt hole after he faked his death. Not that Sherlock have really bad living standards or habits. Though frankly he was quite the terrible roommate to have, Molly pitied John but perhaps sharing a flat together burst her bubble of Sherlock.

He used to have a sense of mysterious air around him, making Sherlock desirable yet unattainable for her. It caused Molly to have unrealistic fantasies about him. All that disappeared when he started to live with her. The Sherlock she had in mind was all made up and that revelation freed Molly, opening her eyes and then she saw Mycroft Holmes. Oh, she fell so hard for the British Government and it frightened her.

How would Mycroft think of her after knowing it? What if he thought that she shifted attention to him because for Molly, one Holmes was as good as the other? She was sure he would know eventually and it mattered to Molly about letting her feelings for Mycroft be made known to others, especially to the man himself. Unlike that time where everyone knows about her infatuation for Sherlock because it's different. Because it's Mycroft and to Molly, Mycroft's special, important even.

Or worse, what if he didn't believe her? Molly could barely deal with all that turmoil and it got worse when Mycroft suddenly proposed marriage to her. Of course Molly had a panic attack. Why would Mycroft even want to marry her? He's the British Government for goodness sake, not to mention extremely smart, handsome and probably very wealthy too. Mycroft could have any woman of his own choosing and she's just Mousy Molly. In her poor state of mind, Molly made the worst mistake of her life

* * *

After Sherlock returned to London, Molly never saw Mycroft again. Not even at John's wedding which she thought there was a slim chance that he might actually attend. She wanted to see him, even if it was from afar. She was officially sadder than she was when having a crush on Sherlock but Molly did not care.

Her work was interrupted when John entered the morgue with Sherlock, Mary and another man Molly never met before trailing behind. John was furious as he explained to Molly what happened.

"Well? Is he clean?" John asked the inevitable question.

"Clean?" Molly was so angry, she could not think straight. She walked over to Sherlock and slapped him with so much force, Molly's hand actually hurt after that. The morgue was filled with stunned silence.

"Why would you want to go back to drugs, Sherlock? How could you do this to yourself, to your family, to your friends? Say you're sorry!"

"Sorry your marriage's over. Though I'm fairly grateful for the lack of a ring. Not that you ever wore it in public, being a secret marriage and all that. Did Mycroft found out what we did before the wedding that's why he divorced you? Took him quite a while, I must say. Perhaps he's getting old." Sherlock leaned forward and whispered to Molly.

"If this was some kind of a twisted way to hurt yourself by taking drugs and hoping to hurt Mycroft in the process, stop it. Just stop it please. Had not we done enough damage to him? Mycroft did not doing anything to deserve all this."

"You are begging me? For him? Caring is not an advantage, Molly. He told me that himself. Why love such a man knowing he could never love you back?"

"The difference between you and Mycroft is that you care even though you pretended you don't but we all know you do and Mycroft cares too, so very much for you but no one believe him, not even his own baby brother. Grow up, Sherlock."

Molly turned and left the morgue quickly, not trusting herself to keep the tears at bay. Mycroft must be so hurt by Sherlock's actions. She wanted to comfort Mycroft and if possible, protect him from all the nasty stuff he was forced to watch being the British Government but she couldn't do that anymore, could she? She had long lost that right.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Please also don't hate Sherlock, he's not bad, just misguided for the lack of a better word? (I admit I do have a soft spot for him, who doesn't?)


	5. Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas

* * *

If Molly could choose, she would never want to meet Mycroft again under such circumstances. He looked haggard and did not even shave for what seemed like days. Something was wrong and whatever the problem was, it's personal to Mycroft if not he would not stepped out of his house looking like this.

"What happened, Mycroft? Did something happen to Sherlock?" Molly knew only his brother could do this to him.

"I couldn't save Sherlock. He went too far, too far. He killed someone and they decided to send him to die in a god-forsaken place and I couldn't do anything. He's really going to die this time round and I could only watch him, Molly…"

He came to her. Molly should feel happy but she could just hear Mycroft's heart breaking into tiny pieces. Throwing caution into the wind, Molly pulled Mycroft into her arms and hugged him tight. She might not be able to piece his heart back into one but Molly could stay by his side if Mycroft would have her. Molly tried her hardest not to cry at the dreadful situation. She would stay strong for Mycroft's sake because for some reason, he chose to come back and it's enough for her.

Mycroft did not know why he came to see her or maybe deep down he knew but just did not want to admit it. Physically and mentally, Mycroft was exhausted with only getting two or three hours of sleep each night for days now, trying to rescue Sherlock from his own mess but Mycroft knew his brother's fate was sealed the moment he foolishly killed Magnussen.

Laying his head near the crook of Molly's neck, Mycroft cried silently, tired of pretending that he could actually save Sherlock from death row, tired of pretending that he no longer loved the woman he was hugging right now where the truth was he never stopped. His world was falling apart and all he could think of was to see Molly. He needed to see her. Damn it all, he needed her.

When they slowly break apart from each other, that moment felt like they could start afresh and as one, they would pull through.

"I…"

"I…"

'Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? '

The television Molly forgotten to turn off when she answered the door repeated that four words ominously again and again like a chant, successfully spoiling the moment between them. Shocked, Molly turned to look at Mycroft, hoping for some answers, where he was still staring at the television with a frown.

"I thought Jim, I mean Moriarty is dead? How could he…what's going on, Mycroft?"

"I would very much like to know that too, Molly. I need to go to Baker Street this instant." Mycroft fished out his phone, asking his driver to come pick him up now.

"I'll go with you!" Molly instantly replied, wanting to be with Mycroft at this point of time. "If it's fine with you?" She added, fearing he might not like that idea.

"Come along then. Time is of essence."

Inside the car, no one talked. Mycroft was busying texting his phone away and Molly looked at him from the corner of her eyes every few seconds. The priority now was to deal with Moriarty if he was still alive, Molly thought to herself. On the other hand, it would mean that Sherlock would be spared from dying for now, seeing that they would need him to resolve the Moriarty problem first. This might even be Sherlock's chance for redemption.

Arriving in Baker Street, they briskly walked up the stairs to see Sherlock and John waiting for presumably Mycroft but they did not show their surprise at Molly's presence. At least Sherlock did not whereas John was looking at Mycroft then Molly then Mycroft again, making a mental note of talking to Molly about it later especially about what she and Sherlock were whispering about in the morgue.

Like what Molly had hoped, Mycroft informed Sherlock the date for him to fly to a country she never heard of would be postponed due to what seems to be like Moriarty appearing on television despite being dead and they needed his help to find out what was going on. In the meanwhile he would go back to the office and gather more information then Mycroft abruptly left.

Panicked, Molly wanted to follow him. Like Sherlock, this was her second chance and she would not let it slip away again but a hand grabbed her shoulder, effectively stopping Molly in her tracks and made her turned round.

"What is it, Sherlock?" Molly was annoyed. What if she could not caught up with Mycroft because of this delay?

"I'm sorry for what I did in the past, Molly. I should not have…asked you when you were feeling so vulnerable."

"It's not your fault. Just because you asked does not mean I have to agree. I'm sorry if I slapped you too hard."

"I probably deserved it. Now that apologies have been exchanged, better go after him before he retreats into his shell again."

Molly ran down the stairs without saying another word.

"You alright, Sherlock?" John worriedly asked him as Sherlock stared at the doorway wistfully. John took another look at him to confirm what he was seeing. Sherlock looking sad? I needed to get my eyes checked someday, John reminded himself because the next minute, Sherlock was back to his usual self, smiling like a child opening up his Christmas presents. For Sherlock maybe it was. He started talking about getting his homeless network and all other possible sources to obtain information about Moriarty apparently coming back from hell.

"The game is on, John!"

Only Sherlock would treat this as child's play.

* * *

Now that Sherlock was safe for the moment, Molly probably had a lot of things to tell Sherlock seeing how eager she was, wanting to go to Baker Street. Mycroft could only hope she would forget what happened in her flat earlier on. He did not like the idea of standing in their way. While waiting for his driver to pick him up, Mycroft was unexpectedly pushed away from the pavement and fell to the ground at the same time a shot was fired.

Molly hoped Mycroft did not leave Baker Street yet. She had so much to tell him and Molly was not giving Mycroft up without a fight. From her point of view, Molly could clearly see a man holding a gun and aiming it at Mycroft. If she tried to warn Mycroft about it, Molly was afraid that he might not be able to respond quickly enough and instead further agitate that man so without thinking, she just shoved him out of harm's way. However, that did not stop the bullet from entering and exiting Molly's body.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hope you all like what I wrote till now!


	6. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas

* * *

Molly worked in a morgue so she knew what dead bodies felt like. Cold. That was what Molly was feeling now. So cold that she was shaking. Blood and warmth quickly losing from her body and this was called dying.

Mycroft's body was warm though in spite of people calling him the Iceman. She never liked that nickname. Molly inched her head closer to his chest, feeling Mycroft's strong heartbeat that was going a little bit faster than normal and wondered why. At least she would die in his arms. He always smelled nice and Molly was going to miss his scent, she was really going to miss him so much.

"I'm sorry, Mycroft, for everything I did and did not do. I should have told you my fears about us instead and none of this would have happened. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive you about, Molly."

"Humour me then."

"Forgiven"

How wonderful that word sounded. Molly felt like a burden lifting from her shoulders. Now she had no more regrets.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. It's not all your fault that our marriage failed, Molly. It's partly mine too. You would be fine so we could talk about this later. We are reaching the hospital soon, save your strength. Speed through that red light, Warren. Stop at any traffic lights and don't bother to come to work tomorrow. You would be fine, Molly."

It was as if saying that many times then she would really be alright but unfortunately that was not the case. Molly knows she was dying fast, probably due to loss of blood. Mycroft's hold of her tightened, signalling he was thinking of the same thing too despite reassuring her otherwise.

"Remember me not as a failed wife but a wife who was trying her best till the very end, please Mycroft?"

"Stop saying such things, Molly. You would be..."

"I love you. I want to tell you that before it's too late. I never loved Sherlock, it was nothing but a childish crush. The man I love is you, Mycroft. It's you. It's always you. You must know this."

"I love you too, Molly. Now rest. Everything would be alright now. Don't worry, my dear."

Mycroft's eyes shone bright with unshed tears. Molly was not afraid of death. She was only afraid that Mycroft would be alone again after she's gone. Pity not the dead but the living.

"Promise me that you would never be alone, Mycroft. I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone. You deserve happiness even if I could not give you that. Let me leave without any worries. Find a nice woman and settle down with her. I know it's your dream to live in the countryside after retirement. Do that with her."

"Marry me again then. I've already found myself a nice woman so settle down and live with me in the countryside? I would tender my resignation tomorrow. Marry me, Molly and we would get it right this time, I promise. Only you could give me my happiness."

Although her heart was slowing down but fluttered it did at his words. They could have been so happy together. The thought gnawed at Molly. If only…the two cheapest words in the world, bringing nothing but empty hope. It's too late for her. There would no future for them but at least Molly had memories of her Mycroft. She wondered if there was afterlife. Maybe, just maybe she could see him again in another life.

"Marry me, Molly?"

She did not have the heart to say no. Molly did not want this to be Mycroft's last memory of her.

"I love you Mycroft."

"I will take that as a yes then, my dear." Molly felt a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We would marry as soon as you got well and have a grand wedding unlike our first one. You deserved the best." Mycroft chuckled to himself although it seems like he was choked by a sob. "Imagine the stories we would tell our grandchildren about how grandpapa and grandma got married twice and to the same person!"

Her dear dear Mycroft. He would be fine; for his brother and beloved country. Fate sometimes was cruel, giving you happiness yet taking them away at the very last minute. Molly reached out and touched his face.

"You have beautiful eyes, Mycroft. You really do. Did anyone tell you that?"

"Only you, my love. Only you. Would you like to have a spring wedding or a summer one?" Mycroft's voice cracked at the word 'would' but he went on talking anyway.

Molly wanted to memorise every corner, every inch of Mycroft's face. However time was not on her side as her conscious was starting to slip. The darkness in front of Molly got larger and larger, threatening to loom over everything in her sight including Mycroft.

 _No, not yet please. Let me see him for a little while more, just one more look at him…_

Molly's head rolled away from Mycroft as she finally fell into unconsciousness.

"Drive faster, Warren or so help me. Stay with me, Molly. It's not too late for us. It's really not. Stay with me."

Molly's wound continued to gush out blood and Mycroft continued to desperately hold back his tears. Crying was only when one was mourning and he had no intention whatsoever to mourn.

 _God, if you do exist, if you can hear me. Let my Molly live. I know I did a lot of bad things in the past but spare her please._

* * *

 **Author's note:** Firstly, bad idea to write this chapter when listening to sad songs. Secondly, apologies if I got the medical condition of a gunshot wound patient wrong e.g. like how Molly should not be able to speak so much after getting shot (Sherlock did only have 3 seconds of conscious after he got shot by Mary, lol). Lastly and most importantly, pardon me if I offended you in regards to how I wrote about religion. I think of Mycroft as a scientific person but we all need something to hold onto in the matter of crisis right?


	7. Dare I Hope?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas.

* * *

Cemetery was not a place Mycroft often visit but he felt like a need to make an exception. He walked up to the grave, noticing Sherlock was also there. "Well, never thought I would say this but I think it's time to remove your grave, seeing how you have redeemed yourself in the Moriarty situation. You would not need a grave, for now, brother mine."

Sherlock snorted and replied haughtily. "Wishing ill of me, brother mine? Wait till Mummy heard of this. If I was really sent to my death, who would be the world's only consulting detective? You? I could imagine you getting out of breath just from walking. The Moriarty situation was barely a seven and it's not even him. "

Sherlock grumbled what normal people would be thankful of. Sadly for Sherlock, the whole affair was only the handiwork of Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's faithful right-hand man trying to take revenge on the Holmes brothers for making Moriarty kill himself. In short, Moran and what was left of Moriarty's criminal empire was fully eradicated within few months thanks to Sherlock. Mycroft was not the only one who wanted them to pay the price for what they did to Molly.

"Your loss would break my heart, Sherlock"

"What the HELL am I supposed to say to that?"

"I found out the hard way that sometimes we needed to say somethings before it's too late, that's all."

"Must be Molly making you soft and sentimental." Sherlock's face was like a child seeing two adults kiss. Yuck.

Then his face changes to a more serious one. "She once told me that the only difference between you and me was that we both care about others but no one believed you, not even me. She's wrong. She believed that you were capable of caring for someone else. Molly really loves you. I'm sorry for what I did, everything I did in the past to hurt you. Forgive me, Mycroft." Sherlock did not look at Mycroft, perhaps fearing what he might see in his brother's face.

"So long you keep yourself out of danger from now on, Sherlock."

"I'm not going to hug you though, Mycroft. That is a touch too extreme, don't you think?"

"My thoughts exactly" And they never spoke of what happened in the cemetery that day.

* * *

Upon reaching the house, Mycroft went straight to their bedroom. He ignored the pang of disappointment and sit beside Molly, lying quietly like a sleeping angel. The doctors managed to bring her back from death but Molly remained in a coma for months since and no sign of her waking up soon.

At least the doctors gave Mycroft the green light to take her home to recuperate. He wanted to be the first person Molly sees when she woke up. True to his words, Mycroft resigned the unofficial position of the British Government the very next day after doctors informed him that Molly would survive. Sherlock would manage the crisis on his own. Molly needed him by her side.

"I'm back, my love." Mycroft finished his sentence with a customarily kiss on Molly's forehead. Then he proceeded on with the daily massaging of her limbs so that the muscles would not shrink due to being inactive for quite some time now. Mycroft also updated Molly on what happened today, he knew she could hear him.

"I would like to think that Sherlock and I have mended our fences today. It's now time to wake up, my dear. You said you love me and promised to marry me. I know you would never break your promise to me, Molly. I love you. Please wake up. " Nothing. Not even a finger twitching or eye movement. Mycroft sighed soundlessly. He would wait for her no matter how long it would takes. Molly was the source of strength for Mycroft and he would be strong for her.

* * *

Molly felt like she had a long sleep, a really long one. Every part of her body ached. She tried to flex her fingers and looked down. She was wearing her wedding ring and Molly then realised she was in Mycroft's house. She's still alive. The door opened and Mycroft was standing there. He looked well but shocked at the same time.

"Hi Mycroft" Molly cringed when she heard her raspy voice.

"Hello, my love" Mycroft slowly walked towards Molly like he was in a dream. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Molly. Thank you for staying and giving us one more chance" Their fingers intertwined and the world seemed to have righted itself. Yes, whatever happens they would be fine as long as they were together.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Some may think that the ending is not quite an ending but what is in their future, what will happen to them? No one really knows. Nonetheless, this IS a new start for Molly & Mycroft. The unknown is always scary but exciting. I just want them to be hopeful, that's all :)

 **WARNING:** **This is the happy ending while t** **he next and final chapter is the sad version (just saying)...**


	8. Love Is Patient, Love Is Kind

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas.

 **WARNING: This** **chapter is the sad ending**

* * *

Mycroft visited the cemetery every day at around the same time so he was surprised to find Sherlock standing at Molly's grave with a bouquet of her favourite flowers, lilies for he did not even appear at the funeral not that Mycroft blamed his absence. If he could choose, Mycroft would also not want to attend but he wanted to be with his Molly in as many ways as possible.

"You made the divorce invalid then?" It was stating the obvious as the gravestone read 'Molly Holmes, née Hooper'. After the Moriarty situation was taken care of, Mycroft resigned soon after, not before using his powers as the British Government for the last time. Molly did agree to marry him again.

"How's bee-keeping doing for you?" Fortunately, or unfortunately for Sherlock, the whole affair was the only handiwork of Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's faithful right-hand man trying to take revenge on them for driving Moriarty to his own death. In short, Moran and what was left of Moriarty's criminal empire was fully eradicated within few months. To some extent, it also ended the careers for both of them and Sherlock took up bee-keeping while Mycroft now lived like a country squire which his brother often joked about.

"Busy as a bee" Sherlock replied with mock cheerfulness but Mycroft knows his brother and he could see Sherlock genuinely enjoying that kind of lifestyle.

"Much can be said about your retirement life though, Mycroft. You have gained five pounds since."

"If you would like to be precise which I found lacking in your deductions, it is three and a half pounds, brother mine."

"Hmm, five. Don't lie to yourself. I'm sure that is not helping your weight control, brother mine. "

Only the Holmes brothers would quarrel like kids in a cemetery.

Mycroft huffed and rolled his eyes, ignoring Sherlock's remark. His eyes then soften, looking at Molly's grave.

"I care very much about you, Sherlock. Your loss would break my heart."

"What the HELL am I supposed to say to that?" Sherlock coughed as Mycroft spoke the unthinkable.

"Do not curse in the cemetery and in front of Molly!"

Now it was Sherlock's time to roll his eyes. Nevertheless he dutifully bended down and apologised to Molly. "Sorry about that, although it's hardly my fault that Mycroft has not only grown fatter but also sentimental. It's must be you who did this to him." Despite his rude words, Sherlock's eyes had a glint of humour in them.

"Though we had too little time together, Molly taught me to treasure our loved ones while they were still here, to tell them we love them before it's all too late. We told each other our true feelings before she…" Mycroft broke off, afraid that more emotions would spill over in front of Sherlock. He might become sentimental now however there was a limit as to how much one showed to one's brother.

It might have been over a year yet it was hard for Mycroft to think about that day, not to mention talking about it. The gap in his heart was still there and probably would never be fully healed. Mycroft would learn to live with it; he promised Molly that he would be fine.

"Fine. I care about you too, Mycroft even though you are old, controlling and fat. Happy now?" Mycroft nodded, his eyes never strayed away from Molly's grave. "I will see you again tomorrow, my love. Till then." He whispered and left with Sherlock with the promise of coming back. Mycroft would always come back to Molly.

* * *

Molly made a will few years ago, not that she had much assets or a family to take care of, both of her parents were dead for many years and she did not have many relatives. She just thought it would be nice to plan things in advance. When Molly married, she changed her will where being her husband; Mycroft naturally became the sole beneficiary. After their divorce, it did not come across Molly's mind to change back the will. He was still her only family left in this world. It felt right to leave everything to Mycroft.

When he was handling Molly's belongings after her death, Mycroft came across a letter that was addressed to him but she never sent it out. The letter accompanied him throughout the many sleepless nights as he tried to live in a world where Molly was not by his side anymore.

He also bought the grave next to hers so he could rest by Molly's side when he died and watch the world with her. Mycroft now made it a habit to bring the pocket watch Molly bought for him everywhere he went, not because he needed it to tell the time but to see the engraving each time he opened it. _Love is patient. Love is kind._

 _Dear Mycroft,_

 _I probably would never send this letter out but I wanted to write down what I could not say out loud. Meeting you was the best thing that could ever happen to me pity I did not treasure it. I hurt you deeply and I know no matter how many times I apologize, it would not erase the fact that I made a mistake. I could not hope that you would ever forgive me for what I did, only that you did not resent me for not being brave enough in our relationship._

 _Our marriage started on the wrong foot and eventually it would end up badly which it did. You might not believe it but my happiest moment in life was when we were married though I'm sure the same could not be said for you. My second happiest moment was seeing you eating the cakes I baked and looking so satisfied, "A slice of heaven, Molly" you used to say. I wonder if I would ever get to hear that anymore. There were too many happy moments in my life that I realized were all about you…_

 _I don't know what would become of us in the future; still I wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I would never stay too far away should you be in need of me. I would always be here for you even if you did not know it._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Molly_

* * *

 **Author's note:** I have come to an end to this story **.** What a bittersweet moment for me! I have great fun writing it and thank you for following this story till its completion. I have cried, laughed and lost sleep (I just had a very productive mind on planning the next step for the story that day) when I was writing this and it was worth every tear, sweat, blood and sleep over it, haha. Now I will move on to "I Can See You" which is Sherlolly ;D


	9. Lost and (Un)Found

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Not Quite A Husband by Sherry Thomas.

* * *

It was messy, rushed and frantic but that was the point wasn't it? Having sex with Sherlock so to distract her from the wedding jitters? It sounded so wrong but at the moment, Molly could care less. They were still wearing most of their clothes and not much foreplay was involved. There was never the need. This was not making love, just finding sexual release from each other.

In the process, nothing was given so of course nothing was taken. Sherlock at least had the sense to put on the condom before penetrating Molly in one smooth move. It hurt a little as Molly was not quite ready for him yet but that was fine with her, the pain made her remember how wrong this was.

Sherlock made it up to her by rubbing Molly's sweet spot with his long fingers while pumping into her hard. Molly hooked both of her legs onto Sherlock's back so his whole length was fully buried into her. Like what humans have been doing for thousands of years, the man and woman fused into one, dancing to the ancient tune of mankind. Molly's hands ran up and down Sherlock's back as she felt the knowing signs of pleasure coming. Soon, her own body promised Molly.

Sherlock might not be an experienced lover, he preferred mental stimulation if given a choice. Nevertheless, Sherlock knew how to give pleasure to women. Physically, it was so good but right now all Molly could only think of was…

"Mycroft!"

And Molly shouted out what was on her mind when her release came. Molly sensed Sherlock's hesitation but he was so close to his own release, he simply could not stop and continued. The clenching of her inner walls propelled Sherlock's final few thrusts before spilling his seed into the condom with a low grunt. Molly let down her legs as Sherlock withdrew from her. The room was silent saved from their slightly laboured breathing. Sherlock quietly removed the condom and disposed it into the trashcan then proceeded to arrange his clothes properly.

"My felicitations, Molly"

The door closed with an echo sounding throughout her flat. Sex with Sherlock was wrong in every way possible however it made Molly realized that Mycroft was the man she wanted to live with for the rest of her life. If she was brave enough, maybe one day Molly would confess to Mycroft and beg for his forgiveness but for now, she would do her very best to be the wife Mycroft needed and deserved. Molly pushed away the nagging thought that lying by omission was not the best way to kick start a marriage.

* * *

There was no wedding night for them. Mycroft went straight to his study room upon arrival of the house, muttering about an international crisis that required his immediate attention. Molly reassured herself that Mycroft being the British Government, she expected this kind of things would happen so why not get used to it from the start. Molly tried to wait for Mycroft but she fell asleep.

When she woke up the next day, Mycroft already left for work. His busy schedule made it hard for Molly to see her husband, not to mention having breakfast or dinner with him. There were times where she would not see Mycroft for weeks or months even as he was constantly flying to attend to meetings around the world.

Usually when Molly retired to bed, Mycroft was still at the office working and when she woke up; he had already left the house. Their lives were like two lines that did not intersect and this should not be their life as a married couple. Molly was pent up with emotions but she could not blame Mycroft for it, she knew that this would be a normal occurrence in their marriage. Molly just felt lonely without Mycroft by her side. This is what happens when your husband is the British Government, Molly smiled bitterly.

She was surprised when the door suddenly opened and Mycroft entered the house. He was early today. On a closer look, his face with flushed and he smelled of…alcohol?

"Mycroft, are you drunk?" Molly asked when he walked up to her.

"Just kiss me" He grabbed Molly and kissed her passionately. His tongue explored her mouth and Molly couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Mycroft's hands weren't idle too; they were busy with taking clothes off Molly. She did not realise she was undressed until Molly felt Mycroft's fingers rubbing her sensitive nipples. Her knees nearly buckled as pleasure coursed through her entire body. Luckily Mycroft was holding her, pressing hard against her as a matter of fact. He was already ready for her as she could feel his member erected like a flag.

Mycroft lifted Molly up and moved into their room. Molly also quickly undressed Mycroft, wanting to feel more of him and his clothes were a hindrance to that. Sitting astride in Mycroft's lap, Molly's head flung back when he sucked her breast while toying with another. Wanting to pleasure him too, Molly pushed off from Mycroft and kneeled down in front of him. She first held his member, moving back and forth and watched as it grew even larger as it already was. Looking up, Mycroft's eyes were shut tight and his hands clutched at the bed sheets.

"Molly! Oh, Molly…"

Turned on by his moaning, Molly ran her tongue across the whole length of his member and sucked gently. Molly could feel the member pulsing, like it had a life of its own before she was gently pulled up by Mycroft and made her laid on her back as he slowly pushed one finger into her.

Then another finger joined in and finally three fingers were inside her, pulling in and out, droving Molly to madness. Removing his hand, Mycroft went down and lapped her most intimate area, as if he was a thirsty man in the desert and had found an oasis. The pleasure was so great, it was almost painful but she fully embraced it because it's her Mycroft.

"Mycroft, now please. I want it now, please Mycroft!"

The moment Mycroft entered Molly, she purred as his member filled her, fitting like a glove. It felt so right. This was the life she had envisioned for them. Now everything had fallen into their rightful place. Molly joined Mycroft in the rhythm. She wanted Mycroft to feel the exact same way she was feeling now with him. Stars exploded in Molly's vision when she found her release. Soon after, Molly felt a gush of warmth in her lower abdomen as Mycroft released inside her.

"I love you Mycroft" Molly admitted to him in her relaxed state of mind. Alarmed, she looked at Mycroft, afraid of his reaction. He just smiled and adjusted them so Molly was cradled in his arms with him still inside her and promptly fell asleep. Molly then remembered he was drunk earlier on.

Did it mean that he had sex with her without knowing it's her? That he would have sex with any woman and it just so happen that Molly was there for him. Most importantly, did he even hear her saying that she loves him? But Molly was too tired from the love making to do much thinking; tomorrow morning they would talk about it.

They never did have that talk because when Molly woke up, Mycroft already went for work. After that night, she rarely saw him and when she finally did, Mycroft asked of her for a divorce.

* * *

 **Author's note:** My first time writing a sex scene and probably the last. I received feedback from a friend who read the story and thought it would be better to elaborate the sex with Sherlock and include sex scenes with Mycroft because she loves to see the British Government melt (who doesn't?) so there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
